The New Hope of the Universe
by Ichigo1292
Summary: Naruto is a full blooded Sayian. but what happens when he gets visited by his three sayian ancestors? undecided pairs. Rated m for mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sayian Introduction**

Long ago there was a race of mighty warriors knownas the Sayians. The Sayians were the universe's greatest warriors. They would become stronger after each battle and when they are near death. Their true power is shown during a full moon. The moon would send a wave of energy called Blutz Waves whitch would turn them to a giant ape called a great ape. But a tyrant named Frieza feared the Sayians would become stronger than him and become what he fears the most: a Super Sayian. So to prevent this he destroyed them along with their home, Planet Vegeta. Only a few Sayians were not destroyed by Frieza that day: Kakarot, Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Paragus and Broly. Allow me to introduce the greatest Sayian of all, Kakarot.

Kakarot was born on the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. He was sent to earth to kill all life there. But Fate had a different plan (not trying to pull a Neji). He hit his head and lost is Sayian instincts excepthis love to fight. After that he was known as goku and he fought many battles. His brother Raditz came to earthand fought him. Goku fought Nappa and Vegeta. after that he traveled to Namek to search for the dragon balls to revive those lost in the Sayian battle. There he fought Frieza and awakened his Super Sayian powers. Years later he fought an android named Cell who desired perfection. But atlas Cell was too strong and he sacrificed himself to stop him. But Cell wouldn't give up so Goku's son defeated him. Years later Goku fought a creature named Majin Buu. It took energy from the whole planet to defeat Buu. Years later he fought a Tuffle named Baby who wanted revenge on the Sayian race. Then he fought an Android from the past. Finally he the shadow dragons created from using the dragon balls too much. That was the last anyone saw of Goku.

Now many years later one sayian remains. He is the Desendent of three legendary Sayians. His name is Naruto and he has the Heart of Goku, the Pride of Vegeta and the Strength and Personallity of Broly. Little does he know that one of his Sayian Ancestors has been watching him for a while. But who and why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family and Fangirls**

Five year old Naruto is walking down the street trying to ignore the glares. Suddenly someone threw a rock at him and then a mob was formed. Naruto ran as fast as he could but the mob was gaining on him. He ran into an alleyway but it was a dead end. The Mob beat him and said things like demon, freak, and monster. When they left Naruto was out cold.

In Naruto's Mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a sewer. "Where the hell am I?" he asked no one. He turned around and saw a giant cage containing a large set of eyes and teeth. He widened his eyes and said "Your the-the-the-the-" but IT interupted him. **"The-the-the-the. THE KYUUBI!" **Naruto Screamed. The Kyuubi laughed. **"Kit your easy."** The Kyuubi said. **"Now that i have your attention these guys wanna talk to you."** Naruto turned and saw Goku, Vegeta, and Broly standing there. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Hi I'm Goku, this is Vegeta, and thats Broly." Goku said.

"And we are your ancestors." Naruto's eyes widened.

Goku told Naruto about the Sayians and his adventures. While Vegeta, Kyuubi, and Broly were playing strip poker. And some how Broly always won. "So am I a Sayian?" Naruto asked. "Yep you sure are." Goku Said. Vegeta stood up. "If he is a Sayian Kakarot, then where is his tail?" he asked. **"I can answer that." **The Kyuubi Said. **"When he was born the hokage pulled it off so the villagers wouldn't think he was a demon. Didn't do much good."** Vegeta Smirked and said "Well i guess we are gonna have to grow it back." He slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach his tail grow back. Naruto fell over gasping for air. "Alright listen here brat!" Vegeta said. "You are going to train in here with us. and in the mean time the fax is gonna use your body for your everyday life. and we will make sure he doesnt try anything or we will make him regret it."

Three Years Later

It was time for Naruto to start the Academy. "Alright Naruto you're ready for the academy." Goku said. "Thank you Goku sensei." Naruto said. Naruto opened his eyes and he was in his room but something was different. It was clean. Naruto put on his clothes and when he did he looked exactly like Broly except the necklace had Goku's Gi carved into it.

At the Academy

"Alright everyone listen up." Iruka said. "We have a student joing us today. come on in and introduce yourself." A boy walked in. He had long black hair, muscles, and a emotionless face with whisker marks. "Hello my name is Naruto." he said. 'Oh my kami he is hot.' were the thoughts of every girl in the room. he sat down next to hinata who got red as a tomato at being this close to him. Then it was time for sparing. Sasuke went to Naruto and challenged him which he accepted. Sasuke tried to kick him but Naruto Dodged it. 'Boy am i glad Mr. Piccolo taught me how to dodge.' He thought.

Flashback

"Naruto this is Piccolo and he will help train you." Goku said. "What are you going to teach me today Mr. piccolo?" Naruto asked. "How to fly? How to use ki? How about how to-" Piccolo cut him off. "DODGE!" he yelled. then he kicked Naruto to the side.

End of Flashback

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's foot and threw him to a tree. Naruto merely ran up it. "Its a good thing i played alot of Assasins Creed." he said. He then charged at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge but he failed and he got hit in the face. "Winner Naruto!" Iruka said. Naruto offered Sasuke his hand which he took it. "You're really good Naruto." Sasuke said. "You too." Naruto Replied. Since that day the two have become best friends.

Two Years Later

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other when the fangirls surrounded them. "Oh great here we go again." Naruto said to Sasuke. For the past two years the fangirls have been trying to get with them. Sakura and Ino were fighting over who gets to sit with them. "Lets get out of here." Sasuke said. And with that the two left.

Alright guys theres Chapter 2. hope you liked it. If you have any pairs you want just tell me and i will think about it. or if you want a harem tell me who you want in the harem.


End file.
